Raina and Isaac
by Anna1988
Summary: Raina has had a hard childhood and is now happy with Isaac.
1. Telling the team

June 2006

After working for Sebastian Stark for about half a year they started to get more and more close and fell in love with each other. After she had doubted the love at first she trusted Isaac after he told her about his former fianceé Olivia who had been killed. But on the other hand he was afraid that her love and maybe her later marriage would end the way her mother´s did. That he might hurt her one day.

One day Jessica comes into work and wants to talk to her. "Raina! Honey can I talk to you." "Sure mom." The team looks a little surprised "Mom?" asks Madeleine. "Are they family?" asks Casey. They all shake heads.

In Jessica´s office. "Sweetie what is wrong with you?" "I am fine." Jessica looks at her as if she does not believe her. "I am your mother. I know when you are not fine. Talk to me." Raina sits down at talks. "I do not want to end up like mom. You know what dad did to her. I do not want to end up like that mom." "You will not. Isaac loves you and you love him. There is nothing to worry about. He would never hurt you. You have to trust me honey." "I trust you mom. I just have to learn how to trust men." "I know. But I already told Isaac that I would through him in jail if he ever hurts you." "Thank you." "You need to talk to him about your fears. Trust me Raina he really loves you. He would do everything for you." She picks up her phone and talks to someone for a minute.

After she had ended the conversation Isaac enters her office. He sees Raina crying and asks "what is the matter sweetheart?" Jessica still has her arms securely around her daughter. "Raina honey you have to tell him." "I cannot mom." "Raina you have to tell him. He loves you." Isaac who was standing until now sits down on the chair across from them. "Mom please. I cannot tell him. Do not does this." "Raina he needs to know." Jessica talks to Isaac herself. "Isaac she is afraid that you might harm her or might even leave her." "Raina I would never leave or hurt you. I love you." "My father always said that and he still beat and raped my mom and locked her in the apartment so she couldn´t go out without him. Do not lie to me Isaac." The door opens and someone enters the room with a man following him saying his name is David Troy. He is Raina´s bioligical father. Raina stands up. "Dad what are you doing here?" "I am out of jail where I was thanks to you and Mrs. Devlin. You are coming home with me Raina." "No. Stay out of my life. You killed mom and Martina. Get the hell out of here." "Raina you are coming with me." He walks up to Raina and Jessica but is held back by Isaac and the other collegue. While the collegue is on his way out with Raina´s father Stark, Madeleine and Casey enter. Her father turns around while walking out "I´ll get you Raina. You are mine." They all look a little irritated. Jessica says. "He is her father. He killed her sister and mother while he beat them up and did even worse things to her mother." The whole team assures Raina that they would help her. After that they all return to the unit, including Jessica. While they want to enter the office Raina´s father who has not been arrested walks up to them and tries to pull Raina away. Two officers arrest him now and Stark gives them the sign to wait a minute. The whole team enters the unit and the take Raina in their middle to show her father that they would all protect her. Then Stark give the officers the sign to take him away. After that Raina says "thank you guys." Madeleine says "that is what friends are for. It is our duty to help and protect you. He will not harm you Raina." "Thank you guys."

In the evening they are in Raina´s house. "Isaac I am sorry I thought that you would hurt me." "It is OK. After everything you have been through." She gets up and gets a fram containing a prictur with a woman and two girls on it. "That are my mother Rosalie and my sister Martina. My dad killed both of them. One day after he had beaten my mother so badly that she was in a coma at the hospital and no one knew if she would survive. My father beat Martina, too. Later he brought her to the hospital but she was already dead and to escape my father I told him I needed to go to the bathroom but instead I went to a payphone and called the police. I was 14 and Martina was 9. They arrested him and asked me tons of questions. At the station I met Jessica. We started talking because she asked why I was there. She was there because of a case. I told her the whole story. I had this picture with me the whole time. I showed it to her. She took care of me. She visited my mother with me." My father had beat her up very bad. She was in a coma. She died two days after Martina. They were buried at the same day in a family grave. She and her husband Ben were there with me the whole time. They helped me with the funeral. That was 15 years ago. They adopted me. Ben died three years ago. They are my father and my second mom. Ben is in the same family grave as my mom and my sister." "I am sorry for what you had to go through. I did not know that Jessica was your mom." "Jessica and I will tell the team tomorrow."

The next morning Raina is in Jessica´s office talking to her. "Mom I told Isaac yesterday evening that you are my mother." "Ok. Do you want to tell them?" Raina nods. They walk over to the unit together. "We have to tell you something" says Jessica holding Raina´s hand. All look up and listen. Jessica and Raina look at each other one more time and then Jessica tell the team. "After her mother and sister died and her father was in jail, I convisted him, I and my husband adopted her. She is my adopted mother." Raina looks at Jessica and says. "Thank you Mom." "You´re more than welcome. Come on let us go visit dad." "Yeah." They walk out hand in hand and stop by the door. Jessica turns around to the team and says. "Come on guys" the team follows.

At the cemetery they put down flowers they have bought and take care of the graves. The rest of the team, including Isaac wait a few feet away. "I miss him mom." Jessica nods and wraps her arm around Raina. "He will always be watching you and me honey." Raina nods and then wipes away the tears.

When they start walking towards the rest of the team both of them have tears in their eyes. When they see the Metcalfs come up to them they stop. They greet Richard, Sara and Jordan Metcalf. They also put flowers down and comfort the crying Raina and Jessica. It is Ben´s death anniversary. Sara is the first to talk. "Are you alright?" Jessica leans forward and Sarah encircles her in an embrace and Raina and Richard copy their actions. After they comforted each other and paid their respects to Ben, they stepped back from the grave.

Jordan talks after a minute. "I need to talk to you two." "What is it Jordan?" Sara speaks up. "She wants you to help her with her university application." "Sure aunt Sara. Jordan you are my cousin. Of course we will help you right Mom?" "Sure thing." "Thank you Raina. Thank you Jessica." They hug each other and Richard, Jordan and Sara leave. After that the team walks back to the office.


	2. Shock

July 206

One evening Raina and Isaac are at home when the doorbell suddenly rings. Isaa copens it and leads Jessica into the livingroom. "I sold my house and want to move back in here." "Sure you can move back in but are you OK?" "Yes." "Mom please." "OK. I surrender. Isaac I need you to promise me to never leave Raina." "Of course not. I love her." "Good. I do not know how much longer I will be around. I was diagnosed with breast cancer two weeks ago." Raina starts crying and Isaac pulls her into a hug. "It is going to be OK." "Do you mind if I lie down for a little bit?" Isaac and Jessica shake their heads. Raina leaves the two of them alone and goes upstairs and lies down on the bed crying. In the livingroom Isaac and Jessica talk. "Isaac I have chemotherapy right now and I might need an operation and if it gets bad they might need to take away a breast. I am worried about her Isaac. When her mother and her sister died she was totally devestated just like when Ben died. I took care of her right away. She was so fragile and was traumatized after their death. It took a long time to get her to be OK again. I am afraid that it will be more worse for her then for me. She lost her mother, her sister and Ben and now she might loose me, her mother. Do not leave her no matter how hard it is and how bad she is." "I can assure you I will not leave her voluntarily. You would need to force me to do that. Jessica I will do everything in my power to help her and you." "Thank you Isaac."

After dinner and a little talking in the livingroom with Jessica and Raina they go to bed and Isaac and Raina talk a little bit. "Isaac I know it is probably a little bit rushed but I really want be married before my mother dies." "She will not die." "Isaac I just need it. Please. I need something to hold onto." "OK." "We´ll tell her when we pick her up from therapy tomorrow." "Night Isaac." "Night Love."

The next day they bring her to her therapy and when they pick her up in the hospital they tell her. "Mom we have something to tell you." "What?" "We are engaged. We are getting married mom." "I am happy for you and I am very proud of you. So would your mother, your sister and your father." "I know mom." The next two weeks went by fast and then the came and they were married. They are not goin on a honeymoon because of Jessica.

During the next week Jessica was weak from therapy and Raina and Isaac took care of her. Raina´s father was put back in jail because he broke his parole orders that say he is not aloud to contact his daughter


	3. Expecting

About four weeks after the wedding Raina suspects that she is pregnant. She visits a doctor and the doctor tells her that she is about 7-8 weeks pregnant and that the baby will probably be due in Febuary 2007. When she arrives at home she tells Isaac and Jessica the news. "I will be a grandmother. When?" "In Febuary mom. Are you happy Isaac?" "I sure am happy honey."

At the end of the week they go for a two week vacation into the mountains with Jessica. They return in time for Jessica´s next therapy cycle. Buy now the whole team knows that Jessica has cancer. Jessica has started to work again and that way she is little distracted and Jessica and Raina are close to each other.

Four weeks later Jessica has a check-up and the doctors say that she is improving. She will only need a little operation to take out the ill parts but aside from that she will probably be healthy again. On the way back to the office Isaac notices Raina´s concern. When they arrive at the office he leads her to Jessicas office and talk to her in private. "What is it?" "What is what Isaac?" "You are concerned." "Yes. I am worried that the cancer might come back or that she might die during the operation." "We will cross that bridge when we come to it." She starts to cry and Isaac pulls her into a hug. After her tears have subsided after a few minutes Raina says. "Can you take me and mom home?" "Sure." Issac and Raina return to the unit. He has one arom around her shoulder. Isaac says. "We are going home Jessica. Are you coming?" "I wanted to…" "Mom please." Isaac walks over to her and says quietly so that Raina cannot hear. "She just had a little breakdown. She already is afraid of losing you. She needs both of us Jesscia. Especially her mom." Jessica looks at Raina´s eyes and says so that everybody can hear. "I´ll be back tomorrow." She then walks over to Raina and gives her a hug and says. "Isaac let us take her home."

At home Jessica and Raina sit down on the couch with Raina´s head on Jessica´s lap. A few minutes later Raina is asleep and Jessica walks over to the dinning-room where Isaac is. "Isaac I am worried about her." "I know. So am I. But she needs our love and our support to survive this. She is afraid of losing you too. I am worried about you to, but to her it seem like the end of everything." "I am not going anywhere but I know what you mean. We need the people around her to get sensitive for her needs. Because she never eats without engouragement as you know and she would never ask for help." "Let us go back and talk to the team." Isaac´s mother is staying with Raina for that time. When they enter the office Madeleine sees them coming and asks. "What are you two doing here?" "We need to talk to you about Raina." "What is it?" "When she comes back we need you to watch her carefully and if there seems to be something wrong you need to notify us. Also we need you to make sure that she eats because she does not eat very much right now. And she would never ask for help. So if she looks like she has somethin on her mind. Talk to her." "We will." Jessicas phone rings and she answers it. After she is finished she tells Isaac what the problem is. "Isaac. Patrick, Raina´s maternal grandfather died." Oh my God." "I cannot tell her Isaac" says Jessica with tears in her eyes. He pulls her into a hug and says. "We will tell her together Jessica." "Buy guys we need to go." After Jessica and Isaac left the office Madeleine says. "Poor Raina."

When Isaac and Jessica return Isaac´s mother leaves and Raina is still sleeping. She wakes up shortly after and they tell her the bad news. Raina is devestated and she can barely hold on. She barely holds on until the funeral. She totally breaks down after that. And Jessica and Isaac are really worried about her.


	4. Having a feeling

November 2006

Raina had slowly recovered from her grandfathers death in September. She is now six months pregnant with her and Isaac´s frist child, which is due in Febuary. She has a feeling that she is going to have a daughter but has not told Isaac about it yet. When they are back at their house after working and after they had picked up Jessica from her therapy Raina and Isaac sit down in the livingroom. "Isaac I need to talk to you." "Sure." "I think I am pregnant with a girl." "Did the doctor tell you?" "No. I just have a feeling." "Are you sure?" "Isaac I do not have a confirmation but I have the feeling." "I see. But you know that it could turn out to be a boy." "I know but I just wanted you to know about it." "Alright." He pulled her into a lovely kiss which she answered. They decided to not tell Jessica about Raina´s feeling.


	5. Baby girl

Febuary 2007

Raina finally had her strength back and her mother had recovered from cancer. Isaac, Raina and Jessica were happy about that. Raina would be expecting a baby every day now. Isaac was worried about her because she was doing to much and was working to much.

"Honey I want you to rest and relax for a while. You are going to have a baby ina few days." "Isaac I do not want to be seperated from you." He pulled her into him on the couch. "I know. Look your mother is resting. I want you to rest to. OK?" She nodded into his chest. "Can´t I just rest here on the couch?" "Honey you can stay here if you promise to lay down." "Alright." He helped her lie down and then covered her with a blanket.

A week later she was lying in a hospital bed with her and Isaac´s daughter in her arms. They had named her Rosalia Claire Grace Wright. She is named after Raina´s mother and maternal grandmother Rosalia, after Hessica´s mother Rose, after Raina´s paternal grandmother, the mother of Jessica´s husband, Claire and after Isaac´s paternal grandmother Grace. She was born on Febuary 12th 2007. Isaac and Jessica are sitting at her side.

"Mom I promise you that I will give our second daughter your name as one of her names." "I know honry." Jessica smiled at Raina showing her that she was alright with her decision. She knew that Raina wanted her to approve with her choice and decision and she did and so did Isaac.

"I wish dad would still be here." Raina had tears in her eyes and Isaac stroked her arm and held her hand drawing circles with his thumb on her palm. Buth he and Jessica know how much she had loved Ben. "He was and will always be your father Raina. We noth know that and we respect the love you still have for him." "Thank you." Isaac moved up to give her a light kiss she responded to. He did everything he could to calm her down.

When her was able to take Raina and Rosalia hone with him two days later he was happy and so was Raina, who disliked hospitals. They were happy to go home as a family.


	6. Hands full

March 2007

Raina had her hands full with her daughter Rosalia. She barely slept or had time to rest because Rosalia wanted to be taken care of constantly. Isaac had returned to work but he checked on his girl through calls as often as he could.

"Troy!" "Hey honey!" "Isaac!" He could hear her tiredness in her voice. "Are you alright honey?" She hated moments like these because he had caught her and even knew how she is feeling when is not with her. "Isaac please. I told you that I am fine." "Honey I am worried about you. I want you to take care of yourself, too." "Isaac I am not going to die while taking care of our daughter." He sighed knowing that it would be hard to convince her to get some rest. "Honey just listen to me alright?" "Yeah." "I know that you want to have everything under control. But when Rosalia is sleeping you have time to get some rest, too. Please just do that for yourself and for me." "I will think about it Isaac." "Thank you."

When he came home in the evening he found her in the kitchen prepareing dinner. When he walked up to her he could see that she had definitly not slept during the whole day. He encircled her into a hug from behind. "Hey!" "Isaac!" He turned her around in his arms so she was looking at him. "I know that I told you that I would think about a nap but I just could not do it." "Sweetheart you need some rest, too." "I know." She snuggled into him hiding her face in his chest. "I cannot get the rest I need. I cannot calm down enough to rest, because I am worried about what might happem to Rosalia." He pulled her even more into him. "I am worried to sometimes. I still want you to get some rest sweetheart. How bwout we out Rosalia down for bed and go lie down after dinner so that you can get some rest." She looked up at him. "Thank you." He knows that she needs the rest.


	7. Fear I

July 2007

Rosalia is now five months old and a very active little girl. She is the joy and pride of her parents Isaac and Raina. They hated to leave her to go to work but it became easier by time. But even their active daughter was not able to help Raina´s fatigue and sometimes panicked behaviour dissapear. Jessica and Isaac were worried about her.

After word and after Rosalia was in bed and after Jessica had gone to her room Isaac joined his wife on the couch in the livingroom. He sat down next to her covering her folded hands with his right hand. "Raina talk to me." She turned her head to look at him and then lowered her eyes to her lap again. She tried to say something but she was not able to get the words out. She looked at him and just shook her head trying to gight the tears that threatened to fall. "Honey what is it?" He pulled her into hom and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "I want to help you but I need you to talk to me." She shook her head and just said. "Do not make me do this Isaac." "I am not going to force you to talk to me but it will be easier to go through it together." He pulled her into him even more knowing that she needed to feel safe.

After about an hour she slowly calmed down and looked up at Isaac with teary eyes. "I am not ready yet Isaac." He nodded. "OK. O am here if you need me." She nodded and hid her face in his chest again. When she started to cry again he rubbed her back to calm her down. "Honey I am right here. Just let it all go." That triggered her crying even more and she now sobbing into Isaac´s chest.

When they were sitting in bed later that evening Raina was starting to bring up the courage to talk to her husband. She opened the drawer of her nightstand and took out a few letters and handed them to him. "Do me a favour and read them Isaac." "OK." He read them and got angry because Raina´s father had sent them to her from jail. He looked up at Raina after finishing the first one and was met by a look of panic. He could see that she was in fear of her father. He pulled her into a hug. She just hid her face in his chest and clutched his shirt. "It will be alright. I will do everything possible in my power to keep you and our daughter safe from him." She looked up at him with a tear stained face. "Just keep him away from us." He cupped her face. "Hey! It will be alright. Now do yourself a favour and get some well-deserved rest. I will be here at your side the whole time." He lied down with her in his arms and covered them with the blanket. "Come on honey get some sleep. I am right here." He tightened his hold on her to ensure her that he was really there. "Goodnight." "Goodnight honey." She drifted of to sleep clutching his shirt and wrapped in his secure arms.


	8. Fear II

July 2007

Raina´s fear of her father was starting to get really serious. Isaac and Raina took Rosalia to work with them by now, because Raina was so afraid. They told the team that they wanted to have her close by. They did not tell the team or Jessica about the letters.

Isaac thought that it would be about time to tell Jessica about the letters so he decided to talk to his very fragile wife. "Honey!" She turned around and saw his concerned and worried face. "No. You have another letter. There has been another letter right? Oh my God." She cried and turned around to look out the window. Isaac clentched his jaw because he hated to see his wife in so much fear. He walked to her and turned her around to face him. He took her hadns in his and looked at her. "Honey there is NO new letter. I want to talk to you." He led her to the couch and sat both of them down. "I think it would be good to tell Jessica about the letters." She looked up at him in shock. "No. We cannot tell her. She is healthy again and has won against the cancer. She will get sick again. Isaac I cannot do that to her." He stopped her rambling by kissing her.

When he pulled away he looked at her and noticed that she looked fragile. He wrapped an arm around her. "Honey she is your mother. She would go against him in court. She would make sure that he stops contacting you. Honey we need to talk to her. You have to trust me on this honey." She looked at hom with a tear stained face. "Isaac!" She almost whispered and Isaac pulled her into a hug. "I know." He tightened his hold on her when she started to cry. "Tell her." That was all she was able to say before the next sob escaped her mouth. He consoled her in the best way he could when her crying stopped he pulled back to see a tired and exhausted Raina. "Honey how about you and Rosalia go lie down on our bed and try to get some rest." "Yeah." He helped her up and led her to their bedroom where she lied down with their daughter. When both of them were in bed her returned to the first floor and went to the ktichen.

When he entered the kitchen he found Jessica there. "Isaac!" "Jessica!" They sat down. "jessica I have to talk to you." "OK." "Jessica I know that we should have told you earlier but it took me a long time to convince Raina that it would be good to tell you." "Tell me what?" "She and Rosalia are sleeping in our bed and that is good." "Why?" "She received a few letter from her biological father who sent them out of jail." "Oh my God. Why did you not tell me earlier?" "Because she is afriad that you would get cancer again and that she might loose you. She is in panic Jessica. I am sorry." "That is alright Isaac. I will go against him in court." "Thank you." Jessica gave Isaax a hug. Both Isaac and Jessica hoped that it would be over soon.


	9. Safety

November 2007

By now Jessica had done everything she could to ensure that Raina´s biological father would not contact her in any way. He was not aloud to have any kind of contact with his daughter. He had been on parole after 15 years in jail for murder but now, he has been arrested again. He has to do the rest of his time in jail now. Raina and Isaac were relieved about it.

Now Rosalia was going to Daycare again and Raina did not need to be worried anymore. Their daughter was now nine months old and hopefully did not suffer from the time with different routines. That was Raina´s biggest worry now. But everyone even the doctors had ensured her that Rosalia was healthy. "Honey!" Raina turned around. "Isaac!" she walked into his waiting arms. "It is over Raina." "I know." He knew that it still felt a little unreal to her but he would help her until it felt real for er, too.

She was weak in his arms. When he picked her up in his arms she panicked. She tightened her grip on his and when she looked at him he could see the panic and the fear in her eyes. "Honey I am just going to sit us dopwn on the couch." "No. Not the couch Isaac." "Do you want to go to our bedroom?" She nodded. He carried her to their bed and carefully put her down and covered her with a blanket.

He sat down at her side. "Honey I want you to get some rest. OK?" "OK." He bent down to kiss her. "I will be downstairs if you need me. I love you." "I love you Isaac." He gave her one last kiss before he got up from the bed and went back downstairs.

Downstairs he found Jessica. "Isaac!" "Jessica!" He joined her on the couch. "I am worried about her Isaac." "I am worried, too Jessica. She is in bed resting right now. The last few months have taken its toll on her." "I understand. Isaac she has to be alright again." Isaac let out a sigh and looked back at Jessica. "Jessica you know that I love hber with every fiber of my being. I will do everything in my power to make sure that she will be alright again." "Good." "Jessica it will be alright." "Good."

Both Jessica and Isaac knew that it would take time until Raina would be able to get rid of her fear completly


	10. No rush

January 2008

Raina, with the help of Isaac and Jessica, has been able to fight her fears, slowly but constantly. That was a good sign and it gave her back some of the confidence, which she had lost after her father had sent those letters. They were starting to become a happy family again without fear, panic and permanent nightmares.

The only thing that changed and what both Isaac and jessica noticed was that Raina did not rush to Daycare to drop Rosalia of like she used to. She took her time to say good-bye to her. It was her way of working through things and working through her fear. Isaac and Jessica let her be for now and does not want to force her to change things as she is still recovering."

"Mom!" "Yes dear." Raina sat down across from her mother. "I think we need a vacation." "Are you sure?" "Yes." "How about you talk to Isaac about it." "Alright." She left her mothers office and went to look for Isaac." She found him in the units office. "Isaac!" She walked to him and kissed him on the cheek. "Honey?" "I am fine really. I just talked to mom about going on a vacation as a family." He tried to study her face. "Are you sure sweetheart?" "I just need to get away for a while and so does mom after everything Isaac." "Alright. I will talk to Stark." "Thank you." Isaac hoped that the vacation would give her back the part of her old personality and her old life.


	11. Practice

April 2008

After their vacation as a family with her mother Jessica, Raina was completly the old one again. Jessica and Isaac were relieved. Rosalia now completely had her old day routine back. Raina and isaax had returned to their routine, too. The team also noticed the change of behaviour of the three.

Now their life was about them again and not about her biological father trying to destroy them. It was about them and their wishes and dreams again and all of them were happy about it. Now Raina could work on her dream of a growing family. She did not want Rosalia to be a single child and Isaac did not want that either. He loved children and wanted more then one, too.

"Isaac!" "Hey!" He gave her a sweet kiss and joined her on the couch. "Isaac I think that it would be a good time to try for a second baby." "Honey I know that we both want a second baby. The question is if you are up to it or not." "isaac I know that you are worried about me after the thing with my father but I can assure you that I am definitly up to it." "Alright. Rosalia would be two or almost two when the baby comes that is a good age." "maybe even over twp Isaac." "I know." She leaned forward asking for a kiss which Isaac gave her. They were starting to let their family grow.


	12. Pregnant

June 2008

Raina is happy and ecstatic. She has found out that she is pregnant with her and Siaac´s second child. Now she had to tell Isaac. She went to work and met him in the conference room. "Hey!" "hey!" "How was your doctors appointment Raina.?" "Good. A normal check-up and she told me that I am ten weeks pregnant." "Is that true?" "I am pregnant." She smiled at him widely and he could see how happy she was. "I love you." "I love you to Isaac."

"I think we should tell your mother and the team." "OK." They left the room and went back to the main office where the whole team and Jessica were discussing a case. "guys we have to tell you something." "What?" "Mom! Guys! I am ten weeks pregnant." The whole team congratulated them. They were happy for them.

Whey they came home in the evening and had taken care of Rosalia they looked at the picture of the ultrasound and enjoyed their time together.


	13. A Girl

October 2008

Raina is now six months pregnant. They had found out the gender of the baby and new now that they would have a second daughter. Isaac had a silght idea what name she would choose for their daughter. For him it was not that hard to guess.

While he was preparing dinner she walked up to him. "Patricia Raina Jessica." "Excuse me?" "That will be here name. Patricia after my sister Martina Patricia , after my mothers father Patrick and after my mother Patricia. Raina after me and Jessica after mom." "I kew that she would have a name like it." "How did you know?" "Because I know how much you loved your sister and how much you love Jessica." He closed tha gap between them and gave her a kiss.


	14. Grandma

November 2008

In the beginning of this month Jessica´s mother died of a stroke. Jessica, Raina and Rosé husband were devestated. She was buried in the family grave. She could barely hold herself on her feet for a few days, due to the sadness and shock she was in. It took Isaac a lot of love and care to get his wife to be half normal again.

When he joined his wife in bed he could barely bear the look at her fragile state. He sat down next to her. "Isaac what if mom gets sick again?" "Honey calm down." He pulled her into a hug. "She will not get sick again. It will be alright. How about you relax a little and we get some sleep." "Isaac what about mom?" Honey she will be alright. Come on we will get some sleep."

He lied down with her and hoped that he will get some sleep.


	15. 2 Baby Girl

Janaury 2009

Raina had just given birth to their second daughter Patricia Raina Jessica Wright on January 11th 2009. Rosalia was with Jessica during that time.

Isaac had been at her side during the whole time. "Isaac!" "Honey you should be resting at the moment." "I know." He took her hand in his and could feel the turmoil she is going through. "What is it?" She moved over and motioned for him to come to the bed. He climed into the bed with her and pulled her into his chest.

"It is just. I wish Martina and mom could be here." "I know. This is about your sister right?" "Yeah. she was to young when she left. I would love to have her here right now." He tightened his hold on her. At that moment Jessica entered the room with Rosalia. And she saw the tears on Raina´s face immediately.

Isaac went to tend to Rosalia while Jessica sat down on the edge of the bed to talk to her daughter. "OK?" "Mom her name is Patricia Raina Jessica Wright." "I am honored honey. "Raina smiled at Jessica. "What is it Raina?" "I just wish mom and Marina could be here." "I understand. Honey they loved you and you loved them. But unfortunately we are unable to turn back the clock." "I know." It made her feel a little bit better but not good.

In the afternoon Isaac´s parents came by to greet their second granddaughter. "So how is this little Angel named Rania?" Isaac could see his wife hesitate. "Mom her name is Patricia Raina Jessica. Patricia is originally from Raina´s younger sister Martina Patricia." "I see." Isaac took Raina´s hand in his again when he saw the unshed tears in them. "We will mae sure, that our children know who your mother and your sister were." "Thank you." He gave her hand a gentle squeeze.

Jessica was still there, too. "Raina what happened to your sister?" She looked at Isaac and Jessica. "Tell her Isaac." "OK. Raina´s father was abusive towards her mother Rosalia, her and her sister Martina Patricia. One day in 1991 he beat Raina´s mother and sister up so bad that they had to be brought to the hospital where they both died a few days apart. Jessica was the District Attorny on this case and she and her late husband adopted Raina. Her real father is in jail."

Raina was now crying and Isaac pulled her into a hug while Jessica held her hand. They did what they could to caom her down.

After a while Raina pulled back from Isaac´s embrace and gave her mother a hug. When she pulled back Raina said. "Thank you for always beign there mom. You and dad were always there." "That was what we wanted to do because we loved you and still love you Raina."


	16. Chapter 16

January 2009

The next morning Sara and Jordan Medcalfe visited Raina and her daughter in the hospital and were joined by Raina´s elder daughter Rosalia and Sara´s husband.

When they entered the room Raina was leaning against Isaac´s chest and was feeding Patricia. "Congratulations." Raina and Isaac raised their eyes and smiled at their visitors. They all looked at Patricia and then Jordan asked for her name. Isaac introduced her "guys I would like you all to meet our daughter Patricia Raina Jessica Wright." "She has a beautiful name."

During the rest of the morning they were all content talking about the children and about things they wanted to do. Shortly before it was lunchtime Isaac noticed that his wife was losing her concentrations and that she seemed to be in her own world.

He knew that he needed to act now. "Guys would you mind giving us a few minutes alone?" "Sure." After they had left he watched Rosalia sleeping at Raina´s feet on the bed. He sat down next to his wife again studying her. "What are you thinking about?" she looked up at him and then smiled lightly. "You know it is hard to describe how Jessica must have felt when she and Ben took me in and adopted me. She was suddenly the mother of a teenager. I wonder if it is a different feeling than when you give birth to a child in a natural way, like I did with Rosalia and Patricia."

"Why is it so important for you to know if it would make you feel differently sweetheart?" she smiled and Rosalia and said "I would like to know." He leaned forward and claimed her lips effectively stopping her talking. He knew that there were things that she needed to know and to feel but he does not quite know what she is trying to find out now.

In the afternoon Isaac´s parents visited again and took Rosalia to eat an ice cream. During that time Isaac, Raina and Patricia hat some more bonding time. While she was nursing Rosalia in the afternoon, secure in Isaac´s arm she started talking about her childhood. "You know my mother always tried to shield us from the things my father did to her. She shielded us as good as she could. It could not have been easy. I sometimes heard my mother screaming or yelling. She often begged him to spare her, to stop. Those were probably the times when he abused her sexually. I….." he placed his fingers on her mouth to shush her.

"Raina there was nothing you could have done to help your mother or your sister. You were a kid and were not able to fight against your father." She nodded and only had eyes for their daughter. Isaac left it at that knowing that they needed to be alone for the things she should get of her chest. Until then he was content holding two of his beautiful women in his arms.

About a week later he knew that he had to talk to her about the thing that was bothering him, about the things that had happened in her childhood. Her father had abused her mother and her sister, but he had never abused Raina physically and he had a few suspicions of his own but he had never asked her. Why had he never touched her? There were no doctors reports or trips to the hospital with her, like there had been with her mother and her sister. All those memories seemed to returning now after the birth of their second daughter. He was determined to find out what had happened to his wife.

"Raina sweetheart we need to talk" she looked up surprised from the book she was reading sitting up against the headboard of the bed. He sat down next her and looked at her. "What do we need to talk about Isaac? Did something happen?" he shook his head no. "Not in recent times, but in your childhood and youth. Raina I need to know what happened to the woman I love." She climbed of the bed and walked to the window crossing her arms in front of her chest. "Isaac it is my past, which I am not exactly proud of. My father liked to beat and rape people. Is that what you wanted to hear?"

With that she left their bedroom and took refuge on the living-room couch under a blanket. After a minute he followed her and sat down on the living-room table in front of her. "Raina I do not want to hurt you. I want to you what happened to m wife. Why was there never a doctor or hospital report of your injuries? There are a lot of your mother and your sister, but there is not one about your injuries." "Isaac I…." she turned back to the window and Isaac walked up to her.

"Sweetheart did he do something to you that now father should do with his daughter?" she turned around and looked at him shocked. As soon as she looked at him he knew that his thoughts had been right. Her father had abused her, just not physically.

She sat down on the bed and looked at him. "No he did not abuse my physically. Instead he came into my room since I was 9. Does that answer your questions?" he nodded and walked over to her and knelt in front of her. "Yes it answers my questions. I always knew that you had secrets and that there were things that you would never tell me. I knew that you would tell me when you were ready. I am really proud of you for surviving it and becoming a wonderful, beautiful and courageous woman. I love even more now that I know what happened exactly."

She moved back to the headboard of the bed and pulled her knees to her chest. She looked at him knowing that he deserved the truth. He sat down on the bed facing her. "He always came into my room and wanted me to do things for him with my mouth." She reached her hand out to him and he took it in his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. "You do not have to tell me everything if you are not ready Raina."

"I need to tell you. When I was 11 he came into my room and started to want more things. He forced my legs apart and you know…." "I do honey, I do." He opened his arms and waited patiently for her to do the next move. After a moment of hesitating she leaned forward and hid her face in his chest as his arms encircled her. She cried all the tears she had and soaked Isaac´s shirt. He held her tight until he felt her go slack in his arms, knowing that the sleep had taken over. He carefully shifted them and then lied down with her in his arms. He was proud of his beautiful and strong wife and sometimes admired her strength.

He knew that the Hormones had brought all these things up or had allowed them to surface. He just hoped that those were the only things he had not known jet.


End file.
